


Trust

by alafaye



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony hates surprises and gifts. Bucky knew it would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queerlyspeaking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerlyspeaking/gifts).



> Written for the 2014 advent challenge; masterlist and prompts can be found [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/392757.html). This is day 14, vacation. Also written for queerlyspeaking who asked for any MCU pairing, _Somebody is snooping for presents, and they come across something unexpected._.

Tony was not good at gifts or surprises. Not at giving them or receiving them. He hated them. Rarely would anyone give him what he wanted and more often it was something he didn't need. The public statement on gifts for him was a donation to any one of the charities he supported. And everyone knew his track record with giving gifts, surprises or not.

So when his boyfriend decided to start sneaking around at Christmas? 

Yeah, Tony started sneaking around himself.

Jarvis was no help, seemingly to think that Tony should leave well enough alone since Bucky wasn't doing anything that was going to hurt anyone. Five days later, he finally got his chance; when Bucky was out for a run with Steve, he started his snooping with their bedroom. Tony had deliberately said he was going to be in the lab working, but he waited for his moment.

Nothing in the bedside tables. Nothing in the closet. Nothing in the bureau. Oh, but behind the mirror...

He sat down heavily on the bed, looking at the contents of the folder.

Train tickets. Tickets to a museum. Hotel reservations. Car rental.

"Sir, Sgt. Barnes is approaching," Jarvis told him.

Tony took a deep breath. "Y-yeah. Thanks, J."

But he was still looking at the information when Bucky entered the room. Normally, Tony would be all over him after any kind of work out. Today, though? He looked up, raising his eyebrows. "I can explain."

Bucky sighed and waved his hand. "Whatever. I knew you were going to find it before Christmas."

"You're leaving on Christmas?" Tony asked. "With who? Steve? Off to find some more memories?"

Bucky rolled his eyes and, taking the folder from Tony, sat on the bed next to him. "We, you and I, are going to take a train out to the furthest point north that we can and then we're going to take a rental car to a bed and breakfast and not do anything for a week." Bucky sighed. "Merry Christmas, Tony."

Tony swallowed hard. "I should've come with a disclaimer, you know, that I, ah, hate gifts and presents and really, we're going to take the slowest way possible to get to a bed and breakfast in--" Tony read the reservation, "Vermont? In the winter, with lots of snow. Low tech, not a lot of things to do. Sorry, you have met me properly, right? You do know--"

"That you're going to get bored?" Bucky finished. "I know. That's why you're allowed to bring three tablets, two phones, and all the paperwork that Pepper will foist off on you with the intention that you get at least a quarter of it signed. Then the rest of the time, you and I are going to be fucking and sucking and all the fun stuff when we aren't out being tourists. The town we'll be visiting has a few sights that I want to see with you."

Tony swallowed hard. "I don't know if this is going to work. I mean, seriously. Me? In a small town? With only a little bit of tech?"

Bucky took a deep breath and closed the folder. He set it on the floor and held out his hand. "You said to me when I got here to trust you. To trust that you have a place where I'll feel locked in if I feel too close to the Winter Soldier. That there would never be anyone here who would force me to do what I didn't want you. And you gave me a space where I could begin again. All of it because of trust. I'm asking you now to trust me. If it doesn't work out, then we know not do it again. But just once, I want you to trust me that a vacation like this might be the best thing."

Tony smirked and took Bucky's hand. "Trust, huh? You're lucky that you're so damn handsome; you wouldn't be worth it otherwise."

Bucky shook his head fondly. "And you're damn lucky I'm so smart that I know what you're doing." He kissed Tony. "Thank you."

Tony half smiled. "Trust is a two way street."

Bucky sighed and pulled Tony in for a deeper kiss. "Sex now? To distract you from all this?"

"Fucking finally!" Tony crowed. "You are exactly the man I've always wanted. Yes, sex, please. Mm and you're all sweaty."

Bucky pulled off his shirt and smirked. "Come and get it."

Tony laughed and pounced.


End file.
